fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fee
, Phee |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Ced (Ancestor) Daccar (Great-Uncle) Maios (Great-Uncle) Rahna (Paternal Grandmother) Unnamed Paternal Grandfather Annand (Maternal Aunt) Lewyn (Father) Erinys (Mother) Ced (Brother) Musar (Distant Relative) Maybell (Distant Relative) Meng (Distant Relative) Bleg (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Fee is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Erinys and the younger sister of Ced. She is canonically the daughter of Lewyn, as revealed in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Her pegasus steed is affectionately named after her deceased aunt, Annand. Her substitute character is Hermina. After her mother's untimely death, Fee leaves Silesse in order to join Seliph's army, as she wishes to become a holy warrior like the fallen hero Sigurd, whom Erinys told her stories about when she was a child. Story Personality Fee exudes a cheerful and positive demeanor, as can be seen through the conversations she shares with various characters in the game, especially so with her brother and Arthur. If Lewyn paired up with Erinys, Fee will reveal a more emotional side to herself, as she lashes out at him for leaving her mother to die while waiting for him to return to Silesse. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |95% |45% |12% |25% |40% |25% |50% |12% |} |95% |25% |45% |30% |55% |30% |40% |15% |} |85% |35% |12% |40% |45% |35% |45% |12% |} |85% |25% |30% |30% |45% |45% |40% |35% |} |95% |45% |10% |25% |45% |40% |45% |12% |} |75% |40% |15% |40% |50% |40% |50% |15% |} |90% |40% |12% |35% |40% |30% |50% |12% |} |85% |35% |12% |40% |45% |45% |45% |12% |} |90% |40% |10% |40% |45% |30% |45% |12% |} |115% |35% |12% |75% |45% |30% |45% |12% |} |80% |35% |12% |35% |50% |25% |45% |12% |} |95% |25% |25% |40% |75% |30% |40% |15% |} |105% |40% |12% |30% |40% |30% |70% |12% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 C * }} * Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Fee's father. Conversations In Chapter 6, Seliph may speak to Fee, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, if neither Arthur nor Fee has a lover, he may speak to her, and Fee will gain three points of HP and 100 love points. In Chapter 8, after Ced is recruited, Fee may speak to Ced, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Lewyn is Fee's father, Seliph may speak to her, and she will gain five points of strength. In the Final Chapter, after Freege Castle is captured, if Fee's lover is either Oifey, Seliph, or Arthur, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of skill. Overall Fee is capable of becoming a powerful unit in her own right, especially if she inherited the Brave Lance from her mother. Even if she has a magically-inclined father as she often does, she can still help your army out. Fee enjoys the great speed she gets from having Lewyn as her father, as well as his great skills. She can also reap great benefits from having Claud or Azelle as her father, with Claud letting her use B-rank staves upon promotion and Azelle giving her a high magic growth, making her a great user of magic swords. Although these pairings risk cutting into Ced's magical prowess, you can make Fee a superb physical unit by making Jamke or Naoise her father, with both giving her two great offensive skills and a solid strength growth. Lex can also be a great father, giving her good strength, great defense, Paragon for quick leveling, and Vantage to turn her into an enemy phase killing machine when equipped with the Brave Lance. And although not an optimal father by any means, Arden will give her good strength and defense growths, Vantage, and has a special conversation with her mother Erinys if they are lovers during Chapter 5. Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 0+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shannan: 0+2 *Iuchar: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: 0+2 *Ulster: 0+2 *Diarmuid: 0+2 *Ced: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Coirpre: 0+2 *Febail: 0+3 *Arthur: 100+1 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes ''Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fee is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Fee is the french and german word for "fairy". The unisex name can also be derived from the name "Felicia", "Felicity" and its variations, meaning happiness and "good luck". Gallery See Main Article: Fee/Gallery. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters